Sinceramente, Akane
by Sanna Lan
Summary: Traduccion de Sincerely, Akane , de Angella Jewell ...Quien hubiera pensado que escribir una carta de amor seria tan dificil?... R


**

* * *

Sinceramente, Akane**

**Por: Angella Jewell**

**Traducción por: San-chan Reincarnaited**

_Declaración de la traductora: En caso de que se lo pregunten, ni siquiera me pertenece esta historia, ya ni hablemos de los personajes, los cuales por cierto tampoco pertenecen a Angella Jewell.

* * *

_

-No tengo tinta verde -se disculpó Sayuri dándole una pluma a su amiga- Pero ya que no la vas a mandar no ha de importar tanto.

Akane intento sonreír, de hecho lo hizo, pero simplemente no lo sentía. Sabía que no podía seguir evadiéndolas por siempre, y ella _había _aceptado el reto, pero porqué, _**para qué **_había decidido continuar con esto? Inhalando profundamente, decidió enfrentar finalmente a la hoja blanca de papel que yacía frente a ella.

...Bueno, _casi _blanca.

Disgustada, entrecerró los ojos. _Tenía _que ser una broma. Como si la tarea en si no fuera lo suficientemente degradante...

El papel estaba cubierto de pequeños corazones, con la palabra _Love_ escrita en el tope con prominentes letras rojas. Akane volteó a ver a sus amigas, sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

Sayuri y Yuka rieron al verla, obviamente divertidas por la expresión de desagrado en el rostro de su amiga.

-Es el único papel que pudimos encontrar -se disculpó Yuka con una sonrisa inocente.

_Seguro_, pensó Akane, regresando su atención al cursi papelito. Intentó alejar el disgusto de su mente, concentrar su energía en su tarea.

_...Una carta de amor para Ranma..._

En serio. Tan solo _pensarlo_ era repulsivo. Incluso ahora, su mano se negaba a acercarse al papel, sin duda tan asqueada por la idea como lo estaba ella.

Además, ese estúpido cretino sin duda malinterpretaría la situación si llegaba a enterarse; lo último que él necesitaba era un ego aún más inflado. Y no quería ni pensar en las consecuencias si su padre o el Sr. Saotome llegaran a poner sus manos sobre el papelito. O peor aún, pensó la chica con un escalofrió, Nabiki.

Harían falta más que unos cuantos yenecillos para sacarla de _esa _pesadilla.

Akane suspiró, resignada a su triste destino. Ella había aceptado continuar con el juego conociendo los riesgos, y ni su orgullo ni su honor le permitiría retirarse. Especialmente en algo en lo que _esperaban_ verla fallar.

Además, nadie jamás había dicho que no podía romper la carta en cuanto hubiera terminado. De ser necesario, haría jurar silencio a sus amigas. Después de todo, no podía permitir que _algo así_ se supiera!

Sintiéndose ligeramente mas confiada y determinada a completar su misión, Akane colocó la pluma sobre el papel y, después de pensar por un segundo, comenzó a escribir. Su cabeza estaba inclinada sobre el papel, y su expresión era una de concentración intensa; sus amigas la observaban de cerca, ansiosas por ver lo que había escrito.

Finalmente, la joven Tendo levanto la cabeza, una sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-Hecho -dijo triunfante, sosteniendo el papel frente a ella.

Era corta, dulce y directa. Ella asintió apreciativamente, admirando una vez más su trabajo:

_«Ranma:_

_La verdad es que no te odio. Bueno, no mucho._

_Akane.»_

'Eso fue mas fácil de lo que creí', pensó. Confiada, entrego la hoja a sus amigas y cruzo los brazos, satisfecha por un trabajo bien hecho.

Las niñas miraron al papel y entre ellas; y, frunciendo, sacudieron sus cabezas.

-Akane, esto no es una carta de amor, -dijo Yuka con un suspiro-de hecho, no tengo idea de que sea _esto._

Sayuri asintió y le regreso la hoja.

-Intenta de nuevo -le dijo -Y esta vez se honesta. No es como si el fuera a verla o algo así.

-Pero _si _fui honesta -protestó Akane.

Sayuri rió fríamente, y Yuka resopló.

-Ya sabemos que Ranma no es el mejor de los partidos -replicó Yuka, palmeando levemente el hombro de su amiga- pero todas sabemos que te has enamorado del chico, aunque no sabemos bien porque.

Las otras niñas asintieron, apoyando las palabras de Yuka.

Akane comenzó a protestar, pero fue cortada rápidamente.

-Nos graduaremos en una semana -interrumpió Yuka, continuando- y, como tus amigas, estamos preocupadas por ti. Ya han pasado tres _años _desde la llegada de Ranma a Nerima, y ustedes dos siguen sin hacer progresos. Si no haces algo pronto, podrías perderlo.

Akane se sonrojo, y rió.

-Y eso es algo malo?

-No realmente -respondió Sayuri, causando que Yuka le diera un codazo antes de voltearse hacia Akane.

-Claro que lo es -le dijo Yuka- Si tu eres infeliz, _nosotras_ somos infelices.

-Muy bien, muy bien -murmuró Akane- Volveré a escribir la tonta carta -era obvio que protestar no iba a ayudar en nada. Gruñendo, volvió a tomar la pluma, el papel y tachó las pocas líneas que había escrito.

Mirando fijamente al espacio blanco que quedaba en el papel, intentando hacer salir las palabras de algún lugar remoto de su mente. Se quedo así por varios minutos, pluma sobre el papel, su mente un revoltijo de pensamientos. Pero nada de lo que se le ocurría parecía servir...

Suspirando frustrada, escribió:

_«Ranma:_

_«Existe la posibilidad de que quizás me gustes. Pero también existe la posibilidad de que no. Supongo que nunca lo sabremos._

_«Cordialmente Akane_» 

Sintiéndose ridícula, extendió la carta corregida a su amiga. Todo lo que podía hacer era rezar por que las niñas se cansaran de ese estúpido jueguito y la dejaran en paz. Sin embargo, la mirada que le echó Sayuri después que vio la carta, le indico que no tenía tanta suerte.

–Inténtalo de nuevo, -le dijo Sayuri regresándole el papelito- con mas fuerza.

Por doceava vez en esa noche, Akane se preguntó porque había aceptado venir a la pijamada en primer lugar. Mordiendo la punta de su pluma, volvió a escribir el nombre de su prometido y recomenzó su tortura cerebral.

De todos modos, que sentía por Ranma?

Ella sabia que el podía llegar a ser un patán algunas veces, y que solía ser insensible e impulsivo... pero _tenia_ que tener algunas cualidades. Todo lo que ella tenia que hacer era enlistarlas y hacerlo sonar como si lo admirara por ellas. Después de todo, era lo que la mayoría de las tontas niñas enamoradas hacían, no? No es que ella estuviera enamorada o algo así, pero si eso era lo que tenia que hacer para que esa pesadilla terminara, para _**ganar**_, entonces lo haría!

Sintiéndose mas confiada, comenzó a escribir.

_«Ranma:_

_«A veces puedes llegar a ser lindo, y eres un artista marcial __asombroso__ muy bueno. Y muy fuerte, físicamente hablando. Y... y... »_

Por un momento, la pluma dejo de moverse por la página. Akane la miro sorprendida.

Oh no! Se había quedado en blanco. Que mas había...?

Con una terca determinación, se acerco al papel y escribió:

_«Y nunca te rindes.»_

...Volvió a pausar.

_«Así que nunca cambies._

_«Atentamente, Akane.»_

Ya esta. Perfecto

Sosteniéndola frente a ella, Akane releyó cuidadosamente su obra de arte... y frunció el ceño. Ahora que se fijaba, todavía había algo que le faltaba... algo que no se veía bien.

Quizás debía de hacer unos cuantos ajustes. Tachando su firma, ella añadió unas cuantas líneas más. Líneas importantes, necesarias.

_«Así que nunca cambies._

_«Atentamente, Akane._

_«Aunque podrías ser un poco mas amable conmigo, sabes?_

_«Y en caso de que te lo preguntes, ser un hombre entre los hombres no incluye coquetear con cada chica con la que entres en contacto. Cuando menos, deberías oponer un poco de resistencia cuando te agarran, O sea, eres un artista marcial, no? Esperas que crea que no puedes zafarte de un pequeño abracito pese a todas las esas técnicas especiales que has dominado?_

_«Y honestamente... como pudo Shampoo **accidentalmente **terminar empapada en tu futon –desnuda! –sin que tu te dieras cuenta? Crees que soy una idiota, Ranma?_

_«Pero fuera de eso, no cambies._

_«Una cosita más: acerca de mi comida. Sabes... no puedes esperar que progrese en lo mas mínimo si sigues insultándome o huyendo cada vez que te pido que lo pruebes. Yo solo digo que deberías dejar de ser un bebe al respecto, y tragártelo como un hombre._

_«Pero fuera de eso, creo que eres genial. En serio._

_«Aunque unas cuantas mejoras no harían daño..._

_«Con amor, Akane»._

–Ya esta! –dijo felizmente, entregándole el producto terminado a Yuka –Creo que estarás placenteramente sorprendida.

Ella espero por varios minutos mientras que ellas examinaban la carta y, recargándose en sus hombros, espero a que las alabanzas comenzaran.

Espera un segundo... se estaban **_riendo_**!?

-Akane –dijo Yuka entre risas, apartando sus ojos del papel. –Esta es la peor carta de amor que he leído en mi vida.

Sayuri asintió y rápidamente les pasó el papelito a las otras. –En serio, que estabas pensando? Honestamente esperabas que creyéramos que esto podría tan siquiera _calificar_ como una carta de amor? Empiezas insultándolo a medio camino, e incluso le dices todas las cosas en las que podría mejorar.

-No le dije _todo_ en lo que podría mejorar –gruño Akane, cruzándose de brazos. –Solo unas cuantas sugerencias...

Eso solo consiguió que sus amiga se rieran aun _mas fuerte_. Sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada, les quito la letra.

–No esta tan mal –susurro. –Me gustaría verlas _a ustedes_ intentar decir algo bueno de ese entupido pervertido. Además... la palabra «amor» estaba ahí. No vieron como la firmé?

–Simplemente meter la palabra no significa nada. –replico Yuka haciendo de lado el comentario.

–Claro que si quisieras retirarte de este reto, -añadió Sayuri rápidamente, -estaríamos más que contentas de hacerte otro que te quede mejor. –dijo con una sonrisa. Conocía a su amiga lo suficiente como para predecir exactamente cual seria su reacción.

Y Akane no la decepciono.

Su quijada cayo al oír eso, y se sentó derecha, sus ojos brillando con determinación. Ella? Retirarse...!? JAMAS!

–No, no –dijo gravemente. –Puedo hacerlo! Solo mírenme!

Yuka puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro dramáticamente.

–Esto podría tardarse un rato, chicas. –dijo. Porque no dejamos que Akane se concentre en su reto mientras nosotras continuamos jugando?

Su sugerencia fue recibida con hombros encogidos varios "si, porque no" de parte de las chicas. Aunque algunas parecían mas interesadas en observar a Akane forcejear para escribir su carta de amor; dos o tres de ellas ya estaban haciendo apuestas, intentando predecir cuantos intentos mas le tomaría a su amiga de cabello corto llevar a cabo su misión.

Akane se arremango la blusa y, parándose, miro a sus amigas con determinación. –No se preocupen. –les prometió, estrechando la pluma y el papel en su mano. –No las decepcionaré.

Moviéndose a una esquina mas tranquila del cuarto donde podría concentrarse, la joven se recostó en el suelo, intentando encontrar una posición confortable. Después de unos cuantos minutos, ella pudo oír a sus amigas jugando al otro lado de la habitación, el juego reglamentario de Verdad o Reto circulando por la habitación. Ignorándolas, Akane agarro una hoja nueva, completamente blanca de papel, y se dispuso a escribir.

Esto tenía que ser bueno. No podría soportar la vergüenza de aun _otro _intento fallido... y que era tan difícil respecto a escribirle una carta a su prometido, de todos modos?

Ese pensamiento casi la hizo reír.

En los pocos años que habían vivido juntos, su relación había sido muchas cosas: fácil _definitivamente_ no era una de ellas. Porque seria diferente esta vez?

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se reprendió a si misma. Ese era su problema: todos esos pensamientos negativos. Todo lo que tenia que hacer era escribir honestamente, amablemente como se sentía y, si no se le ocurría nada… mentir. No era como si ellas sabrían la diferencia.

Pero donde comenzar?

La respuesta era mas fácil de lo que ella se atrevía a admitir.

Pese a que ella siempre proclamaba lo contrario, habían muchos momentos inocentes que ambos habían compartido; momentos que, aunque infrecuentes, Akane había secretamente llegado a apreciar.

…Como ayer.

Cuando Ranma la había cargado por encima de los techos…

Aun ahora, Akane podía recordar perfectamente como se había sentido; la forma en la que su corazón latía un poquito más rápido, sus mejillas ardientes con la comprensión de su cercanía. Pero sobre todo recordaba su calor. La seguridad y la comodidad que sintió en esos pocos segundos que le tomaba a Ranma saltar de techo en techo, con los sonidos de sus otras prometidas desvaneciéndose en el fondo.

Había sido… agradable. Mucho más agradable de lo que ella había admitido en ese momento, especialmente dado a que seguía molesta con él por haber interrumpido su pelea en primer lugar.

Pero el hecho de que la había protegido a ella, no a las otras… eso tenia que significar algo… verdad?

Inhalando profundamente, Akane agarro la pluma fuertemente; la mirada en sus ojos era una de de determinación renovada.

Apenas si se dio cuenta esta vez de que había comenzado a escribir, las palabras salían con facilidad.

_«Ranma:_

_«Es extraño, verdad? La forma en la que siempre peleamos y nos ponemos apodos? Hemos negado nuestro compromiso desde que nos conocimos… y sin embargo, lo chistoso es que… nunca he creído en nadie tanto como creo en ti._

_«Para ser sincera, eso me espanta._

_«No estoy acostumbrada a depender de otra gente. Toda mi vida he dependido de **mi** habilidad, de **mi** amor por el Arte; y, en el pasado, era suficiente._

_«Y entonces llegaste tú._

_«Era frustrante: ser aventado a algo tan diferente, tan poco familiar sin tener ningún control sobre ello. Y, para colmo de males, mis habilidades dejaron de ser suficiente_

_«Pero incluso entonces, cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte por mi misma, estabas ahí. Creo que fue entonces cuando me empezaste a gustar… aunque hice todo en lo que podía pensar para empujarte lejos de mi, seguiste empujando de regreso._

_«Y no todo era tan malo, verdad?_

_«Claro, nos peleábamos y nos poníamos apodos, pero nunca te he odiado, Ranma._

_«Siempre has estada ahí para mi, lo quisiera o no. Y, a mi manera, he intentado estar ahí para ti también,_

_«Eso es un comienzo, verdad?_

_«Ya es _**algo**_, o no?_

_«Si nuestros padres no estuvieran forzándonos constantemente –si nos hubiéramos conocido a nuestro propio paso, con nuestras propias reglas –las cosas aun serian como lo son ahora? Aun querrías estar conmigo, si tu honor no te lo demandara?_

_«Yo… verdaderamente desearía conocer la respuesta._

_«Si lo hiciera… quizás entonces podría ser honesta conmigo misma. Quizá finalmente podría decirte la verdad, decirte aquello que he tenido miedo de admitir por tanto tiempo._

_«…Ranma…_

_«Creo que me he enamorado de ti»_

Bajando la pluma, Akane se sentó ahí, mirando aturdidamente la pagina, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escribir.

Ella, enamorada de… _Ranma_…!?

Era esa estúpida fiesta, eso es lo que era. La tenia saltando a conclusiones, haciendo conjeturas sin sentido. Estaba cansada, eso era todo. Dormir... necesitaba dormir. Y unas vacaciones, un respiro lejos de Shampoo y Ukyo, de sus demandas locas y egoístas. Y de Ranma también, por supuesto.

En serio! Interrumpir una pelea de mujer a mujer! Como pudo haber pensado que era algo _bueno_!? Eso solo probaba el estado cuestionable de su mente!

De nuevo, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la página, sus ojos fijos en la última línea.

Pero por alguna inexplicable razón, no se atrevía a tacharla…

Ojeando nerviosamente a su grupito de amigas, volvió a mirar la carta, súbitamente avergonzada. No era su intención ponerse tan, tan seria. _De ninguna manera_ ella podría mostrarles eso!

–Ya terminaste, Akane? –pregunto Sayuri, sus ojos desplazándose de su amiga peliazul hacia el papel que esta sostenía en su mano.

Akane negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Arrugando la pequeña pieza de papel, ella la metió rápidamente en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

–Aun no. –les dijo, sonriendo a modo de excusa –Esto es aun mas difícil de lo que creí. Pero creo que tengo algo.

–Tomate tu tiempo. –le dijo Yuka. –De todos modos nadie va a dormir esta noche.

Dándose la vuelta, la atención de todas regresó de inmediato a su juego, y las risas volvieron a llenar la habitación.

Akane suspiro mientras miraba el nuevo pedazo de papel que se encontraba frente a ella. Blanco. Otra vez.

_…Magnifico._

Y ahora que?, se pregunto. Tenia que mostrarles algo. Arremangándose, ella decidió hacer exactamente eso.

Querían una carta de amor? Les **_daría_** una carta de amor.

Sintiendo el pedazo de papel escondido en su bolsillo, Akane se comenzó a sonrojar. Ya se ocuparía de eso después, decidió. En ese momento tenia una batalla que ganar.

Inclinándose sobre el papel, comenzó a escribir.

Esta vez la carta de amor era cursi, tonta y llena de mentiras hermosas que ella sabia que sus amigas se tragarían fácilmente. Saco información de todo en lo que pudo pensar: poemas o haikus que habían estudiado en clase, lindos dichos que encontraba cuando curioseaba por las ventanas… al final, tenia una autentica, aunque corta, carta de amor.

Cuando menos, seria lo suficientemente bueno para calmar a sus amigas.

Esperaba. –Termine! –anuncio. Levantándose, camino de regreso hacia el circulo, entregándoles silenciosamente la mas reciente versión de su trabajo.

–Wow, Akane! –dijo Yuka una vez que hubo terminado de leerlo. –Es muy buena. _Mucho mejor_ que tus intentos anteriores. –añadió.

Akane se sonrojo, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable por haberlo inventado.

–Tu crees? –pregunto, sintiéndose ligeramente nerviosa.

–Por supuesto –contesto Sayuri. Sosteniendo el papel frente a ella, comenzó a leer en voz alta. –Cuando te vi por primera vez, tenía miedo de conocerte. Cuando te conocí, tenía miedo de besarte. Cuando te bese tenía miedo de amarte. Ahora que te amo tengo miedo de perderte. –Volteo a ver a Akane, y sonrió. –Es hermoso, Akane.

–Verdad que si? –replico Akane, hinchándose de orgullo. Quien habría pensado que un libro de poemas ingleses de amor podría ser tan útil? –Entonces ya acabe? No mas tortura?

–No, ya soportaste lo suficiente por una noche. –contesto Yuka con una sonrisa. –Pero espero que te hayas dado cuenta de algo, Akane.

–Eh? Como que?

Sayuri puso los ojos en blanco. –Como lo que sientes por Ranma, por supuesto. Ahora que sabes que lo amas, no puedes dejar que esas otras chicas te lo roben.

–Imagínatelo como una pelea. –dijo una de sus otras amigas.

–Exacto. –dijo Yuka. –Tú odias perder. Solo piensa en manejar a Ranma como si fuera una especie de batalla. De todos modos, con Ukyo y esa Amazona, es seguro que se convertirá en una.

–Oh, -dijo Akane en voz baja. –Claro. No hay problema.

–Que bueno –dijo Yuka, sonriente. –Ahora, a que deberíamos de jugar?

Akane se sentó entre sus amigas, aunque encontró difícil concentrarse en nada de lo que estaban diciendo.

Por mucho que lo intentara, su mente simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el pedazo de papel hecho bola en su bolsillo…

* * *

Temprano, a la mañana siguiente, Akane regreso a su casa, arrastrando los pies mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto.

Aventando en el escritorio sus llaves, su bolsa y un pedazo arrugado de papel, ella arrastro su cuerpo cansado y hastiado hacia su cama. Ahí se desplomo e instantáneamente se quedo dormida.

* * *

–Ranma, –dijo Kasumi, atrapando al joven artista marcial antes de que subiera las escaleras. –La cena ya casi esta lista. Podrías despertar a Akane y decirle que baje, por favor? Estoy segura de que estará hambrienta después de haber dormido todo el día.

A la mención de la comida, Ranma sonrió.

–Por supuesto –le dijo. –Me muero de hambre.

–Muchas gracias, Ranma. –le dijo Kasumi, sonriente. Dándose la vuelta, se encamino de regreso hacia la cocina.

Acercándose al cuarto de Akane, Ranma toco fuertemente en la puerta de su prometido, llamándola. Al no recibir respuesta alguna, empujo la puerta ligeramente y miro adentro, asegurándose de que su prometida siguiera dormida. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella estuviera despierta, apiñada en un rincón, esperando por una razón para golpearlo.

Pero ahí estaba ella, acostada en su cama, aparentemente inconciente. Ni siquiera se había molestado en taparse o cambiarse en sus piyamas amarillas preferidas. Silenciosamente, el joven abrió la puerta y se metió, teniendo cuidado de dejar la puerta entreabierta.

Verla ahí acostada durmiendo pacíficamente y eso, lo puso a pensar y, resistiendo el impulso de reír macabramente, se acerco unos cuantos pasos. Esa era la oportunidad perfecta para vengarse de todas esas veces que _ella_ lo había despertado.

Pero primero, tenia que encontrar un vaso con agua fría… solo con un poquito bastaría. Después de todo, lo que quería era sorprenderla, no ahogarla. Además… había algo gratificante en saber que esta vez él _sabría_ por que era golpeado.

Encontrando su escritorio, se acerco, aventando su bolsa a un lado mientras buscaba una taza. No encontró agua, pero si encontró un pedazo de papel que estaba hecho bola.

Ranma lo aliso de inmediato, dejándose vencer por la curiosidad. Con suerte, seria algo vergonzoso con lo que podría molestarla después; cuando menos seria tarea que él podría copiar. De cualquier forma, para él era una situación en la que no podía perder.

Obviamente, estuvo un poco sorprendido cuando vio su nombre escrito en el tope de la página y, después de leer las primeras líneas en la oscuridad, con el corazón latiendo fuertemente, volteo a ver a su prometida con una mirada ilisible en los ojos.

Olvidando temporalmente su misión, Ranma salio del cuarto llevándose la carta consigo.

* * *

Akane se despertó con el sonido de alguien tocando suavemente en su puerta. Lentamente se sentó, restregándose cansadamente los ojos.

–Pásale –dijo, aun medio dormida.

Su hermana mayor entró, sonriendo dulcemente.

–Te guarde la cena en caso de que tengas hambre. –le dijo. –Como ni Ranma ni tu bajaron a cenar, supuse que estarían muriéndose de hambre.

Akane frunció el ceño. Ranma, saltándose una cena? Encontraba eso difícil de creer.

–Gracias, Kasumi –dijo, levantándose y estirándose. –Bajare enseguida.

Su hermana asintió y, tan rápidamente como había entrado, se fue.

Aun sintiéndose adormilada, Akane llego hasta la puerta y rápidamente encendió el interruptor, observando cansadamente alrededor del cuarto mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Cama, escritorio, armario y librero: sip, todo presente y anotado, noto alegremente. Con conocidos como Shampoo y Kodachi, una nunca puede estar segura...

Sus pesas y su bokken estaban aventadas en el medio del suelo. Empujándolos suavemente a un lado, camino rumbo a su escritorio. Sentándose en su silla, comenzó a hacer cosas a un lado mientras buscaba su cepillo. Su bolsa ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio, junto con unas cuantas cosillas que vació de sus bolsillos; sus llaves, un poco de cambios, un lindo llaverito que compro… pero el peine no estaba.

Abriendo su bolsa comenzó a buscar ahí adentro, moviendo cosas mientras continuaba con su búsqueda. Donde podría estar?, pensaba, molestándose rápidamente. Esperaba no haberlo dejado con Yuka! Sintiéndose más y más frustrada con cada momento que pasaba, estaba a punto de tirar el contenido completo de la bolsa en el suelo, cuando algo blanco llamo su atención.

Súbitamente, su corazón se detuvo.

…La carta!

Akane aventó la bolsa al suelo, el recuerdo de la noche anterior regresando a ella. Desesperadamente, cambio de táctica y mejor comenzó a buscar la bola de papel. Como pudo haber sido tan descuidada en primer lugar?, se regaño mentalmente.

Y DONDE ESTABA…!?

Y entonces la vio: la cosa blanca que había captado su atención inicialmente yacía extendida en el centro de la mesa. _Perfectamente_ extendida, una parte de su mente se dio cuenta con un sentimiento decaído. No arrugada en lo más mínimo…

Tomándola entre sus manos, el pulso acelerado, ella lo leyó rápidamente, habiendo reconocido la escritura rápidamente.

_«Akane, encuéntrame en el techo_

_«-Ranma»_

Lentamente, ella puso el papel de regreso en su escritorio, intentando fuertemente luchar contra el casi-pánico que podía sentir hirviendo justo debajo de la superficie. De haber sido posible, hubiera jurado que la habitación había comenzado a dar vueltas.

* * *

Desde su lugar en el suelo, Akane miro hacia el techo, respirando a penas. Su mente era un desastre total, y no podía pensar correctamente; reciamente, sus ojos se arrastraron hacia la escalera que estaba recargada contra la casa. Era la única forma de llegar ahí arriba… pero sus pies se negaron a ir cerca de esta.

Apretando los dientes, forzó a sus manos a agarrar uno de los anillos en la escalera, apretándolo fuertemente mientras miraba fijamente su destino. Quizás tendría suerte y Ranma ni siquiera estaría ahí, intento convencerse a si misma.

Oh, a quien engañaba? El estaría ahí, con el solo motivo de hacerla enojar…

Juntando la poca resolución que le quedaba, comenzó su ascenso lentamente, intentando ser sigilosa. Después de todo, quería la posibilidad de _bajar_ de esa misma escalera lo más rápidamente posible; una nunca sabia cuando una retirada resultaría vital.

Ella también pensó que era un buen plan… hasta que vio la cabeza de Ranma aparecer súbitamente del otro lado del techo.

–Vaya –se quejo. –Porque te tardas tanto, marimacho?

Akane se encolerizo al oír eso. _Que cretino! Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarla llegar con **un poco** de dignidad!_ –Ya voy –gruño, acelerando el paso ahora que el elemento sorpresa se había perdido. Ranma asintió y se regreso a su lugar rápidamente, su cabeza desapareciendo de vista.

No le tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la punta y, cuando lo hubo hecho, se movió silenciosamente al lado de Ranma.

Sin decir otra palabra, se sentó a su lado, esperando tercamente a que el rompiera el hielo…

Pero Ranma parecía empeñado en seguir su ejemplo. Estaba mirando hacia la derecha, pretendiendo ver algo interesante en el cielo oscurecido; algo que, ella estaba segura, ni siquiera se encontraba ahí.

Suspirando, ella siguió la mirada del joven, insegura de lo que debía hacer.

Aun no sabia cual era el mejor procedimiento para una situación como esta. Debería de actuar indiferente y pretender que no sabia por que la había llamado? O acabar con su fanfarronada y abordar el sujeto?

No tuvo que meditar acerca de eso por mucho tiempo….

Súbitamente, un pedazo arrugado de papel cayo en su regazo.

Sorprendida, Akane volteo a mirar a Ranma, solo para ver que el continuaba a observar el cielo, el rastro de un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas.

–Así que… –comenzó Ranma, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar despreocupado. Se detuvo por un momento y, aclarándose la garganta, continuo con una voz algo-menos-que-estable. –Como ibas a terminarlo?

Akane sintió como su interior se revolvía. –Terminar que? –pregunto, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar esa sensación nerviosa que le retorcía las entrañas.

Ranma se movió incómodamente en su lugar. –Ya sabes –dijo, avergonzado al tener que explicarse. –La carta. Como ibas a terminarla?

Akane frunció el seño. No estaba segura de como responder, Ranma se veía muy serio y parecía que no se iba a retirar pronto.

–No.. no se –respondió al final. –Supongo que pensé que ya lo había terminado.

Resoplando, Ranma puso frustradamente una mano en la cabeza.

–Ay Dios, apesto en esto. –murmuro sobriamente. Sin moverse de su posición, intento de nuevo. –O sea, como ibas a cerrarlo? Solo con tu nombre? –pregunto, observándola desde el rabillo del ojo. –O ibas a meter algo mas al final? Tu sabes, como… _Solo bromeaba, Akane…_ o, _Con cariño, Akane._ –Pauso por un segundo, intentando medir su reacción. –Ya sabes –le dijo en voz baja. –**_Ese_** tipo de finales.

Akane lo observo cuidadosamente. Había intentado imaginar todas las formas posibles en las que esta conversación podía llevarse a cabo; todas las formas en las que el intentaría avergonzarla, tormentaria o, peor aun, reírse. Pero escucharlo criticar su falta de cierre nunca paso por su mente. No estaba segura de _que_ hacer con ello!

–Porque es importante? –pregunto al fin, genuinamente confundida.

–Simplemente lo es –el respondió tajantemente, con mas fuerza de la que se proponía. Aclarando su garganta incómodamente y sonrojándose como loco, continúo más despacio. –Si… si yo supiera como ibas a cerrarla, entonces sabría como debo tomármela…

Akane se quedo callada al oír eso, era su turno de sonrojarse. Podía sentir su corazón latir furiosamente contra su pecho; tan fuertemente, que ella estaba segura que él podía oírlo.

…Eso significaba que él _quería_ tomarse su carta en serio?, se preguntaba. Que quizá… solo _quizá_, él se sentía de la misma manera…?

Lentamente, Akane levanto la cabeza para mirar a Ranma, para encontrarse con que sus ojos ya estaban fijados en los de ella.

…su rostro se sentía calido, su corazón, como si fuera a explotar…

Con dificultad, miro para otro lado, sus ojos dirigiéndose una vez mas al pedazo de papel sentado en su regazo.

…El quería un final…

Y ella se dio cuenta de que ella también.

Recogiendo el pedazo de papel, Akane comenzó a alisarlo lentamente, removiendo la mayoría de sus arrugas. Entonces, agarrando la pluma que había recogido antes de subir al techo, se doblo sobre el papel y escribió algo cuidadosamente en el extremo de la hoja. Cuando hubo terminado, lo hizo bola y se lo aventó de regreso a su prometido sin decir una palabra.

Ranma observo por varios segundos al inocente pedazo de papel que yacía en su regazo, un hesitando. No estaba seguro de lo que quería ver cuando abriera la carta… pero estaba reteniendo el aliento, nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

Lentamente, comenzó a desdoblarla, tomándose su tiempo.

Una parte de él había esperado encontrarse con el dibujo de una carita sacando la lengua: un signo seguro de que le habían tomado el pelo. Pero otra parte, una parte que intentaba suprimir por temor de ser decepcionado, quería que hubiera algo mas.

Sus ojos encontraron inmediatamente aquello que estaba buscando, y se sintió retener el aliento, sus manos temblando mientras observaba las palabras.

_«Sinceramente, Akane.»_

Eran dos simples palabras y sin embargo… Ranma no podía parar de sonreír

Akane se detuvo a verlo, casi con miedo de hablar. Él estaba sonriendo. Eso era un buen signo, no? Pero… era una sonrisa buena? Podría ser un truco, se dio cuenta.. Que pasaría si la llamaba tonta y procedía a burlarse de ella ?

Lo mandaría a volar, eso pasaría.

Era bueno tener una alternativa, pero aun no era suficiente para calmar sus nervios o a las mariposas en su estomago. Inhalando lenta, calmadamente, Akane hablo finalmente.

–Esta bien? –pregunto, su voz temblando ligeramente. –Eso responde a tu pregunta?

Ranma alzo la cabeza para mirarla, aun apretando el papel firmemente entre sus manos. Ella se veía tan abierta, tan vulnerable, no como la Akane fuerte y terca a la que estaba acostumbrado. Y sintió algo en su corazón responder a eso; un sentimiento familiar, se dio cuenta, pero no desagradable en absoluto.

Se sentía… agradable.

… Mucho mas agradable de lo que se atrevía a admitir. –Si –logro decir al final. –Gracias Akane.

Ahora ella se estaba sonrojando, sus mejillas de un color carmesí. Los sentimientos ansiosos se habían asentado desde hace tiempo, para ser remplazados con un calor que parecía penetrar su cuerpo entero.

Ha de haber sido de forma inconciente: la forma en la que sus manos se movieron en armonía, cerca la una de la otra, tan cerca que casi se estaban tocando. Y entonces, segundos después, sus manos se habían unido, dedos envolviendo dedos.

Akane, volteando a verlo tímidamente, sonrió, y Ranma le dirigió una sonrisa triunfal. Ambos se sentaron juntos en el techo, disfrutando la paz y la quietud que era usualmente tan rara en Nerima. Sus manos entrelazadas.

Para algunos, este podría parecerles un comienzo pequeño…

…Pero para ellos, era un comienzo bastante atrasado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de la Autora :**

Wow. No puedo creer que he terminado esto. He estado trabajando en esto por un año mas o menos, y solo escribía escribía cuando me trababa p tenia problemas con una escena de mis otras historias. Esto fue muy divertido de escribir, quizás porque fue un proyecto libre de estrés. Así que por favor no se lo tomen muy en serio; solo pensé que era una linda idea, y me fui con eso.

Respecto a Verdad o Reto, no estoy realmente segura de que haya un equivalente Japonés a este juego… encontré una mención acerca de una versión diferente con un objetivo similar cuando hice una búsqueda en Internet, pero los detalles eran borrosos y la fuente no muy confiable. En cualquier caso, pretendan que si conocen el juego. Y si no, solo imagínense que hay una estudiante americana de intercambio o algo así, y que ella se los enseño.

Y lo siento si hubo partes clichés o predecibles. Es una historia cursi, después de todo.

De cualquier modo espero que les haya gustado. Ahora tengo que regresar con mis otras historias.

Hasta entonces!

Angela Jewell

Terminado: 09-08-06

Revisado/Publicado: 11-08-06 – La culpa es del final.

(DOS meses? Me odian:, verdad)

* * *

**Notas de la Traductora: **Espero que les haya gustado. Creí que era demasiado bonita como para no ser traducida así que… Aquí lo tienen. XD

Respecto a lo de «Verdad o Reto» : si mi memoria no me engaña (nunca se sabe con estas memorias traicioneras), en la película Y el libro de Memorias de una Geisha (si no la han visto, que esperan!? Vayan al Blockbuster mas cercano XD) que hay un juego japonés bastante similar, pero sin retos… Mejor nos quedamos con la teoría de la estudiante de intercambio .

Ah, y las partes _asi_ se supone que son tachadas, y las que estan entre _«estos» _son parte de la carta XD


End file.
